Happy Ending
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: “Liar.” “AM NOT!” His crimson eyes flashed, “Prove it…kiss me and prove that you do not love me anymore...”


Fan Fiction: "Happy Ending"

A/N: Not sure if this is a one-shot or a two-shot…or MORE. We'll just have to see now won't we?

A/N: About my 'Dating for Dummies' story, the chapter will come out in a good few days so be patient! Long live Kakashi and his perverted love advice!

Disclaimer: Sorry kiddies I don't own Naruto, now if you don't mind I will cry and daydream about Itachi.

Summary: My version of how Sasuke left Konoha…What if someone else met Sasuke on his way towards the bridge? What if…just what if she knew exactly what was going to happen that night?

_**xo Happy Ending ox**_

SLAM!

A powerful gust of wind slammed a pair of battered shutters against the side of an apartment. Dark midnight blue curtains slowly billowed as the wind dulled away to a nightly breeze.

Onyx eyes slowly scanned the room taking in specific details, from the crack in the floor by a kunai to the flaky smooth surface of the ceiling. The boy, no older than twelve watched slightly mournful as specks of grayish dust flickered under the full moon's gaze.

Stare.

Uchiha Sasuke was his name and he was leaving Konoha.

Don't get me wrong he was a good kid in the end but _certain _circumstances _demanded_ his leave from the peaceful village…NOW.

_Blood._

He wanted to feel _his_ blood running through his fingers, staining his clothes.

_Metal._

He wanted to taste the metallic crimson liquid that was _his_…To feel the sharp rusted metal scrap through flesh and tear through bone.

_Pain._

He wanted his ears to ring at the sound of agonizing screams of torture and pain. He wanted _him _to suffer with every single fiber and cell of _his_ body.

_Power._

But the young Uchiha would never fully gain the revenge he practically lived for without the proper training. Thus is why he took the traveling bag and softly pounded for the door.

To kill the man who caused him eternal hell…Uchiha Itachi…his own flesh and blood, the heir to the Mangekyou Sharingan, the slaughterer of his own clan.

Glare.

His knuckles cracked and his teeth clenched, no one would understand him.

_No one…_

Not even the boy who wished to be Hokage and was almost a brother to him.

Not even the teacher who trusted and pushed his limits, teaching him the very technique he created.

Not even the worthless citizens who laughed carefree of the pain and suffering within the deepest trenches inside the village walls.

Not even the girl who gave her heart and soul to him, bearing all her fresh internal scars.

_Not even her…not even her…_

He gave another look back at the moonlit window his sandaled feet carrying him unconsciously towards it.

A photograph framed in a mahogany wood frame beamed at him as the moon cast a silvery shadow over the bedroom. Forever stuck in time that was probably his happiest. The picture itself had managed to sneak a few half-smiles out of him during his isolation.

Weird though, the quality of the picture he could easily pick out certain characteristics that were his teammates.

He had always wondered what it felt like to be in a photo, to be trapped in an unforgivable line between reality and fantasy.

Maybe his life was already like this "realm of lies" or maybe…he never took the time to question his thoughts.

Now, back to the photo…

_Kakashi…_

The unpredictability of the photo was no doubt the perverted jounin's idea. One day after spending three to five hours waiting for the annoying jounin to give them an annoying, useless and tedious mission Kakashi pops along telling them all they were going to take a picture.

He remembered quite clearly the murderous looks of Naruto and Sakura as they did their usual shouting-match with the lazy liar.

_Naruto…_

It was sunny that day; it briefly reminded him of the cheerful off-balance attitude and _blond _hair of his stupid teammate. What kind of ninja had blond hair? It was…it was BEYOND him.

Always picking fights, the future so-called Hokage never once let a challenge pass. When Sasuke thought about it, maybe that was why he hated him so much.

_Sakura…_

Ah yes, the female member of the team. Cherry blossoms Sasuke recalled as they kept getting caught in his hair. It was spring too…spring cherry blossoms…Haruno Sakura. How ironic was that…

She was nuisance, a liability, a strength, a curse, a comfort, a pain, a fear, a beauty, an annoyance, a dream, a nightmare, an innocence, _a weakness…_HE felt threatened, and he felt human.

Clip.

His hand pushed the glass frame down slowly afraid to scrap the happy image that might as well be burned in his mind. They didn't deserve his selfishness nor did he deserve their kindness.

It was mutual.

It was true.

It was life.

It was death.

It was sadness.

It was love.

It was friendship.

It was fear.

It was loneliness.

It was hate.

It was a_ lie…_

* * *

Sasuke could feel the raven hair at the nape of his neck spring up. Goosebumps ran down his arms and his teeth chattered.

Crack.

His head shot up and peered through the silent night. He was at the academy and he walked carefully treading the soft grass softly.

Creak…creak…

The sound of a rustic swing pushed and pulled in a slow rhythmic pace. Now with the blazing crimson of his Sharingan Sasuke glared towards the large tree near the edge of the road.

Push.

Pull.

Repeat.

He could make out the flowing black silk as a lone figure dug its heels into the ground halting the almost haunting melody. A shiver ran down his spine as he turned cautiously around ignoring the figure.

"Sasuke Uchiha…you're leaving…aren't you?"

* * *

Sakura bolted from the fluffy confines of her pink comforter. Her blood ran cold and sweat dabbed her slightly large forehead. She clutched the fluttering organ within her chest.

Sea foam glazed over as her breathing slowed, "Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

"How did you-"

"Know your name?" the figure gave a soft laugh.

She, or as Sasuke guessed from the delicate voice the figure possessed, lifted herself with a smooth grace, "I know ALL about you…"

'She must be a jounin with fluidity and stealth that I couldn't even sense her.' Sasuke confirmed in the back of his head.

"What business do you have here at this time of night?"

The large hood that obscured most if not all of the female's face turned swiftly, "I could ask the same from you, genin."

Scowl.

He was starting to like this woman less and less…

"But if you must know, "she started, "I was looking for a certain friend."

"A friend?"

"Indeed, I haven't seen him for so long…I almost forgot his face…"

Glare.

Turn.

"It is not of my business."

The woman smiled through the thick cloth covering her face, "Oh, I beg to differ…"

Sasuke watched the woman shift slowly, "…I have no time for this-"

"Do you really think revenge will help?"

"!"

* * *

Sakura slipped through her window into the breezy night air. Her small feet pattered quietly on the tiled roof.

Sleep had eluded her for the second time so she decided to take a small nighttime stroll.

If only she understood what lied behind the seemingly innocent stroll down the empty streets…the pain, the anguish, the despair, the heartache, the _emotion_.

If only she knew…

* * *

"Stop here, turn back. Do not follow the dark path out of this village. You are too young to handle the pain and suffering of this land. You don't under-!"

"And what would YOU know! I've been through more hell and pain than ANYONE! HOW DARE YOU?" all the hidden emotion spilled forth in a verbal tidal wave. This woman who dared lecture him of pain and suffering…something about her though unlocked something within him. And only one person could that.

'_Sakura…'_

The familiarity of this stranger was unnerving, too familiar…too many memories…

The cloaked woman patiently waited and gently rocked herself on the swing.

_Creak._

"You're wrong, you know…"

_Creak._

Her pushing ceased.

_Creak._

"I've been to hell-"

Sasuke's mouth opened threatening to retort but she stopped him…

"-and I came back. But you…you won't."

Stare.

"You will forever be stuck in the dark prism that is your heart…Trapped beyond the line that is reality and fantasy."

Too familiar, too many memories…

* * *

Green eyes flickered to the celestial figure in the starry sky.

Step.

She didn't know where she was going.

Step.

Or why she was.

Step.

She just followed the moonlit path set before her.

Step.

It was destiny.

It was fate.

It was love.

It was the past.

The present…

_The future…_

She stopped, tears bubbled, and her heart wrenched painfully, 'Sasuke-kun…'

* * *

_Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

The cloaked woman resumed her swinging in a dazed manner. It was simple really…he left, she failed. So simple, so simple…

Swing.

She wasn't surprised.

Swing.

Nor was she mad either.

Swing.

He was always so stubborn that Uchiha…her Sasuke-kun.

Swing.

She kept her pace as her feet slowly materialized from under her.

Swing.

So it was time? She smiled sadly.

Swing.

A fierce wing blew her hood.

Swing.

Her hand was now transparent and ghostly.

_Swing._

Pink glossy locks cascaded down her back and tumbled past her shoulders.

_Swing…_

Sea foam eyes closed releasing large crystalline tears.

_Swing…_

Goodbye Sasuke-kun…goodbye.

Another gust pulled the swing making it rock back and forth, back and forth like she never left at all. Like future Haruno Sakura never left that spot…

* * *

_The future...Seven years later..._

Big green eyes blinked furiously as the strong scent of smoke and bloody carcasses drifted through the hollow room.

It was seven years after the departure of the younger Uchiha. It was seven years since the separation of the infamous Team 7. It was four years since two of the members joined forces. It was two years ago when the tragic _Nin World War_ began…

Sakura picked herself up from the dusty blood-stained floor. Cracks ran through the walls and tiled floors; the window in the far right of the room was shattered and littered the floor. To think this was once the Konoha Hospital that housed and trained several bright and talented medic-nins.

Eyes peeked out of the sharp hole-for-a-window. Why she bothered we'll never know…she knew exactly what was lurking beyond the battered hospital.

Fires, dead bodies, blood, screams, fear, tears, weapons, remains of past jutsus, body parts and limbs, and fearsome conjured demons preying on helpless citizens.

_Year 2 of the Warring Era…_

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

A huge blaze of bone-incinerating fire engulfed the hospital.

'I…I recognize this technique!' Sakura's room was soon devoured by the greedy flames.

* * *

A hand which was shaped to help channel such a large amount of chakra-induced flames lowered. A smirk spread almost contagious across pale and thin lips.

"For Konoha's top ninjas this has to be the most pathetic yet."

A fissure snapped the earth below in several deep cracks. He pulled back with the smirk still present on his lips.

"Has little Sakura-chan decided to play?"

Furious defiant sea foam eyes deepened to a rich emerald hue "Go to hell."

He chuckled, "What I expect from a future Uchiha matriarch."

"How dare you…"

Crimson eyes locked with emerald, "What, mad?"

Sakura's pink lips curled in a sweet innocent smile, her fist gripping tightly.

Without time to blink a black clad chest was in her face. The close proximity radiated coiling heat making her face flush a bright cherry.

"Still mad?" his lips breathed on the shell of her ear.

Smirk.

Her hand pushed him firmly a short distance, her smile widen, "Not mad…more like pissed off."

BAM!

Her small fist collided with his cheek with an extreme amount of chakra. His lean muscled body spiraled before slamming into the hard blood-soaked ground.

Inner Sakura was doing a victory dance until it was cut short by a suffocating grip on her swan-like neck.

His hand pressed tightly down as his thighs straddled her small waist onto the ground. He spat a mouthful of blood that stained his teeth and breath.

"That was rude."

"Get. Off." A bluish tint spread on her cheeks.

Three commas spun wildly in the deep crimson, "Join me."

"Go. To. Hell."

He growled and pressed impossibly harder on her neck almost completely stopping her breathing, "Join me…"

Sakura's hand scratched the dirt helplessly, "Na…ru…to…"

His efforts to persuade her halted, he seethed, "Don't even think of calling that dead-last, he left a long time ago with that white-eyed Hyuga freak."

The sound of something breaking into millions of pieces echoed through the empty war zone.

It was the sound of Sakura's heart breaking…

Her nails chipped and broke as her fingers dug into the rocky soil, her eyes wide and wild, "Na-ru-to…"

Snap!

"ENOUGH! You will only say MY name! Not his or anyone else's…MINE!" his hands relinquished their hold on her neck and his head dipped.

Lip on lip. Heat against heat. One soul against another.

His lips crushed hers with force immediately bruising them. His hand was tangled in her pink tresses and the other holding her hands above her head. His tongue lathered her bottom lip and bit hard enough to draw blood. She gasped giving the missing-nin the opportunity to slip between the cherry flavored lips. He explored every crevice and crack as if memorize every detail. He inhaled her scent becoming deeply addicted to her scent. Just before she could respond he pulled as quickly as he came.

Her chest heaved with lack of oxygen; he smirked.

"Join me."

Sakura tried to pull away but he held strongly, "Why are you doing this?"

He let go of her hands and kissed her cheek gently, "Why do you continue to fight? Why fight for the people who abandoned you for their own lives? Why don't you keep your promise?"

Sakura froze, "P-promise?"

He nuzzled her hair, "You told me to take you with me if I could not stay."

His hold tightened and Sharingan eyes glowed possessively, "You told me you loved me…"

Sakura bit back a sob, "…"

He pushed himself by his elbows, his face close to hers, "Do you still love me?"

Sea foam reflected painfully and tears spilled unconsciously, "I…I-"

"You what…?" he brushed a few tears.

Her head turned defiantly, "No."

"Liar."

"AM NOT!"

His crimson eyes flashed, "Prove it…kiss me and prove that you do not love me anymore."

Her frail frame shook, "W-what!"

"You heard me, if you don't love me you can just walk away from a kiss but if you do…I can imagine what would happen."

"I-I REFUSE."

"I'm afraid that's not an option my little cherry blossom."

Sakura fidgeted and glared, his lips curled into a smirk, "Prove it, huh? I'll show you proof…"

Sakura picked her head up and brushed her lips to his. He clutched her red shirt tightly yet didn't move to force himself. She draped her bruised hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. It was a simple kiss nothing too passionate or cold. He tilted his head finally making a move to speed up the process.

She shyly bit his lip and she could practically taste the smirk on his face. He opened her mouth gently and dashed in to claim dominance. Their tongues battled before parting for a breath. His forehead leaned onto hers in an affectionate gesture.

"I knew it."

"Knew what…?"

Sharingan spun even wilder, "You still love me."

Her face paled and did the only thing that registered in her mind: Run like hell! Quickly her hand slipped into her holster and grabbed a kunai. She thrust upward but missed as he jumped off her and landed with his back towards the still burning inferno of a hospital.

The flames seemed to surround him and gave him a fierce aura.

She shook and held the kunai in front of her, "I don't want to love you anymore! I'm tired of waiting for nothing! Just…give me my heart back!"

The stoic expression on his face never changed. Sakura became hysterical, "Give me my HEART back, NOW!"

Red bled back into onyx, he placed a hand on his chest, "Don't you see…you took my heart a long time ago."

NO!

* * *

"_Sakura, what are you doing here?"_

_Eyes downcast, "They say this is the only road out of the village."_

"…"

"_Don't leave…"_

_Onyx glared darkly, "Go to bed Sakura."_

* * *

Tears slid down her cheeks as everything went slow motion before her eyes.

* * *

"_I-I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"_

_Silence…_

"_You're annoying."_

* * *

Her hand clutched her chest as she fell back.

Falling…

Falling…

* * *

_Falling…_

"_Sakura…Thank you."_

* * *

Warm arms enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Sa-"

* * *

"_-su-"_

* * *

"-ke-"

* * *

"_-kun."_

"_Sasuke-kun…I love you."_

* * *

I love you yet I hate you; we live in the same world. My heart with you, your heart with me…Between the line that separates reality and fantasy…

Welcome to my _happy ending_.

* * *

A/N: UGH! Probably one of my more depressing pieces if you couldn't guess…Can't write a kiss scene for crap… (Sigh) This fanfic was a real PAIN in the behind to write. I almost had a heart attack because I thought I lost this story. Took about 2 days to finish I'm pretty proud how it turned out though. Also I guess if you read carefully it may seem like Naruto abandoned Sakura...really he didn't I needed to lose our smexy nine-tailed fox demon vessel for a moment. So now he and Hinata are running like the wind...

A/N: Um...Another chapter or not another chapter, THAT is the question!

Oh come on, review for a good cause which is…um…SPREAD THE SASUSAKU LOVE!


End file.
